The Soft Kiss
by Silently Broken
Summary: Concrete angel songfic, Amanexnoa, deathfic...what eles should i tell you? Oh yeah, Amane is an outcast, her brother loves her dearly, but is popular, thier mother is wacked and thier father doesn't know. And i scwered up yugioh kinda...--;;;;


**The Soft Kiss**

**Silently Broken**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. T.T**

**This is my newest favorite shipping. XD AmanexNoa rocks! I'm sorry to all those who like Ryou and Amane's mom. T.T I'm bastardizing her. Mr. Bakrua doesn't even know this is happening until too late. Sorry. I need a bad character! **

**Song lyrics**

**Regular **

**"Speech"**

**'Though/mind link'**

**_Note: Amane dies, then Ryou get the ring. Okies? Oh yeah, Amane's older than Ryou. .;;;;_**

**-**

**_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_****_  
_******

"Have you seen them?"

**_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_****_  
_**

"They look like a couple of ragmuffins…"

**_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_**

"Yeah, I totally get what your saying…"

**_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_****_  
_**

"Well the girl is weird, but the boy is so totally cute!"

**_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_****_  
_**

"Amane?"

**_  
_****_ It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_****_  
_**

"Yes teacher?"

**_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_****_  
_**

"I…, never, never mind, dear. Go back to work. "

**_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_****_  
_**

"Yes teacher."

**_  
_****_Through the wind and the rain_**

**"Amane?_"_**

**_  
_****_She stands hard as a stone_****_  
_**

"Yes, Ryou?**_"_**

**_In a world that she can't rise above_****_  
_**

"Why do things always happen to us? Why doesn't anything good happen?"

**_But her dreams give her wings_**

**"In our dreams they do."**

**_  
_****_And she flies to a place where she's loved_****_  
_**

"Why doesn't anyone love us? We always dream about it, wish for it, but it never comes true…"

**_Concrete angel_**

"I know Ryou, I know.**_"_**

**_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_****_  
_**

"Amane! Mom's coming! She's going to beat us again!" shouted Ryou with tears in his eyes. Amane calmly lead him to the closet and hid him behind the clothes. "Don't come out until I tell you to, alright?" "Yes Amane."

**_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_**

**"_Amane, where's your brother!" yelled Mrs. Bakura_**

**"I don't know. "**

**_  
_****_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_**

**"Well then, you'll get both beatings, come here girl."**

**"Oh my god, it hurts!" thought Amane. Suddenly, Ryou burst out of the closet and hit his mother with a jewelry box, knocking her out. "Amane are you ok?" he asked. **

**She was about to nod yes, but suddenly the colors swirled around her head. "No, I'm not. Call 911, please!" whimpered Amane. She suspected it was from bashing her head to many times on the tile floor. She passed out before Ryou finished the phone call. "Amane? Amane!" **

**_  
_****_When morning comes it'll be too late_**

**_  
_**"She's still stable; hurry!"

"We don't have much time!"

**_  
_****_Through the wind and the rain_****_  
_****_She stands hard as a stone_****_  
_****_In a world that she can't rise above_**

**_  
_**"She's flat-lining! Hurry!"

**_But her dreams give her wings_****_  
_****_And she flies to a place where she's loved_****_  
_**

"We've lost her!"

**_Concrete angel_****_  
_**

"We all come together today, remembering the young girl Amane…"

**_  
_****_A statue stands in a shaded place_****_  
_**

"She was brave and noble…"

**_An angel girl with an upturned face_**

**"She was beautiful…"**

**_  
_****_A name is written on a polished rock_**

**"She was kind and loveable, and she took us into her heart…"**

**_  
_****_A broken heart that the world forgot_****_  
_**

'Bullshit, all of it.' Sniffled Ryou. 'None of them knew her, only I knew the true side of her, the forgotten part. Oh Amane, why have you gone?' 'Don't cry…' 'Who said that?' 'Rest, close your eyes, sleep….' 'Sleep…'

**_Through the wind and the rain_****_  
_****_She stands hard as a stone_****_  
_**

"We now lay her down in her final resting place.."

**_In a world that she can't rise above_****_  
_**

"We say our final goodbyes…**_"_**

**_But her dreams give her wings_****_  
_**

'Where am I? Am I dead?' Amane wondered. 'Probably.' She told herself.

A strange boy was standing in front of her. He had short aqua colored hair. He surprisingly wore none of the stereotypical wardrobe (aka white roobe, halo, wings), but casual clothing. "Come with me" he whispered as he walked toward her.

"But, who are you?**" **she asked as the white mist cleared.

**_And she flies to a place where she's loved_****_  
_****_Concrete angel_**

**He smiled reached out to take her hand. "I'm Noa." He said gently.**

**She smiled, knowing she could trust him. **

**  
"Noa" she tried the name on her tongue, liking the sound of it. "Noa." She smiled. "Well then Noa, pleased to meet you."**

**He bent down to kiss her hand. "And it is a pleasure to meet you." He responded. **

**Amane giggled at how formal they were being. Breaking away, she flung her arms around him, giggled again at his surprise. Then she was the one surprised as he turned around and softy kissed her. **

**'Hmmm…' she thought as she returned the kiss. "I think I'll like it here."**

**"I love you Noa."**

**"I love you too, Amane."**

**-**

**Ok, I have no idea where it went. -;;;; that was a very stupid ending. It was supposed to be angsty, but I think it's romance too…oh well. .;; Noa's dead, because the bomb thing blew up his virtual world. Mokuba even threw white flowers overboard for Noa, so he's dead. T.T And that's why he knew her name without asking. Yeah…. **

** I like this shipping, it's casteshipping, isn't? Oh well, tell me what you think, because if not, I'll just delete it. I don't want to waste space in the world. It's annoying to have useless fic clog op fan fiction so no opinions deletion. Don't review if you don't like it, because that will tell me that to delete. I'm not being difficult here, I just don't what to taint fanfiction with stupid fics oK? **

**Review if you want and happy reading. **


End file.
